Her Depression, His Comfort, Their NewFound Peace
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: She's been dating him for awhile but what happens when he suddenly starts complaining about her? Who will comfort her when she gets depressed? Will she find someone who she loves just a bit more? Or will she go back to him, who made her this way?
1. Her Depression

_**Her Depression, His Comfort and Their New-Found Peace**_

_**Chapter 1 : Her Depression**_

**A/N: Hello! It's me again, with another Powerpuff Girls Fanfic. This one will be a multi-chapter, how many I'm unsure. **

**~I'm posting this up to see if I should post my other multi-chapter up (Except that one has an OC). Please tell me if you would like to read that one as well in a review or PM and I will post it. I got this idea from one of my short stories and from a little bit experience as well. **

**~This is a BubblesxButch fic. I've grown to love the pairing and I see there are not many on this site so, as a fan of it I'm helping to contribute, with the best of my abilities. As always please R&R. No flames. I apologize for the long rant and as always enjoy your read (^-^)**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys OR the city of Townsville. The great Craig McCracken does. If I did own it there would be a lot more romance._

_

* * *

_

She sat there on her light blue bed, in her blue room, staring out of the window. Tears slid from her sky blue eyes. Her silky blonde hair was put perfectly into their signature pigtails and went down to her mid-back. She gazed out of her rounded window, looking over the suburbs she lived in.

The golden handle on her door jiggled but, she didn't look back. Her door was opened. "Bubbles?" One of her sisters, Blossom, said. Blossom's hair was an orange red, which she put up with a red ribbon, trailing down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were a shining pink.

Bubbles made no noise but turned her head slightly, giving her sister a partial view of her face. Her eyes were reddened from crying. Just like everyone said, she was the crybaby of the group, but she had stopped her wailing sounds when she turned thirteen. She was sixteen now, just like her sisters, but unlike what everyone believed before, she was just as strong as them. Her white spaghetti-strap shirt and opened throw-over blue blouse were wrinkled from when she threw herself on her bed when she had started to cry earlier. Her jean Capri's were water-stained and she had kicked off her ballet shoes earlier.

Blossom's eyes widened slightly to the sight of her youngest sister crying. She quickly walked over to Bubbles and sat next to her. Blossom's arms wrapped around her sisters' petite form. "What happened, Bubbles? Why are you crying again?" She asked her voice hushed.

Bubbles shook her head, turning so that she could hug her elder sister. Her face was buried into the shoulder of Blossom's pink vest and white t-shirt. Her jeaned legs rested against Blossom's, which were in a jean skirt and tights. Her feet were covered by black heels.

Silence engulfed the room for a few moments until Blossom pulled back from the hug to hold Bubbles' shoulders. "Seriously Bubbles, tell me what's wrong. This has been the third time I caught you crying this week. Buttercup caught you two times, too."

Bubbles thought back to what happened earlier that made her this way.

_Bubbles was rested comfortably against her boyfriend for two years, Boomer, who had his arm slung around her shoulders. They were in the movie theatre, watching as the movie came to its end. Something on the screen made Bubbles jump slightly and hide her face in Boomer's chest. Unbeknownst to her, a small smile had crept up onto his face, but when she came up to see if it was over, his facial features reverted back to his original bored-like state._

_The blonde counterpart couple walked out of the cinema, hand in hand. "So how was the movie?" She asked him, smiling brightly. He looked down at her._

"_It was alright." He said. Truthfully, he enjoyed every minute of it, especially with her by his side._

"_I had a lot of fun! Thanks for taking me, Boomie." She said, calling him his pet-name._

_His eyes narrowed slightly, out of forced will. "You know Bubbles, that name is really embarrassing. Are you trying to embarrass me, in public, too? And you're always clinging to me. I couldn't breathe that well during the movie with you constantly hanging onto me and burying your head during the 'scary' parts." He said, a bit of an attitude placed in his voice for good measure. He was lying to her. He loved it when she called him her pet-name for him, it was cute. When she constantly clung to him, he loved the feeling it gave him whenever she did that. _

_Bubbles' eyes widened and tears lined the brims. He did it again, he was making her cry and he hated every part of himself for doing so, but he still continued with his charade. "B-Boomer..?" She looked at him questioningly through her tears._

"_Stop crying." He said angrily, the anger was directed towards him but it just seemed like he was saying it to her. She nodded a little, holding back her tears to the best of her ability but, a few slipped down her cheeks. They were gingerly wiped away by his gentle hand, as he looked at her sternly. Boomer pulled her toward him into a hug that held a silent apology. _

_Too soon for both their likings though, he pulled away but, gave her cheek a lingering kiss. "Go home." He said to her, still looking at her with those stern eyes. She looked at him as if to say "Why?" _

"_The date's already over isn't it? I'm sure you're tired and I have things I need to finish up." He said turning her in the direction of her house. When they first began dating, the first year and a half, he would always fly with her home, just to make she got there safely. Then… It suddenly stopped with him saying the same excuse over and over "I have things I need to finish up." _

_She nodded looking once more at him before she took to the sky, leaving behind her a trail of baby blue._

At first Bubbles believed he was cheating on her but, her trust in him was too strong and she threw that thought away. Maybe he really did have something he needed to finish up. He never hurt her after their sudden truce, when Blossom and Brick where caught kissing when they were twelve. Even before that, Boomer had found some way to soften his hits on her and even apologized at times when he really did hurt her, though it was mainly mumbled, she could still hear it. She loved him with all her heart and if you asked her a year ago, she would have said Boomer loved her completely as well, now though, she wasn't exactly sure what to make of his actions or feelings anymore.

Blossom cleared her throat, indicating that she was still waiting for her answer. She snapped Bubbles out of her small memory and thought trance at once.

Quickly Bubbles thought of something to say. "Um, well Boomer and I went to the movies and during the movie I saw something really scary, that happened to an animal and well you know how I get with animals, e-heh." Bubbles said, wiping her eyes. It was a partial truth, because she did in fact see something happen to an animal that made her want to cry, but still, she felt bad for not telling her sister the complete truth.

Blossom gave her a look, telling her that she did not believe what she had but Blossom didn't push it. Instead she let go of Bubbles with a sigh and lifted herself from the bed. She walked to the door, placing her hand on the knob.

Blossom looked back once more at Bubbles and said: "Bubbles, I know there's something you're not telling me and I know it's something you don't feel comfortable with right now to say but, if you ever need to talk to someone, you have a lot of people willing to listen. Buttercup, Professor, me even Boomer and Brick are here for you. You might even be able to talk to Butch, though I wouldn't really count on him so much in that department." Blossom gave her a small smile before she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Bubbles lay back onto her bed with a sigh. 'Blossom's right. I do need to talk to someone, definitely not Boomer, at least not yet. But who? Professor? No, he'll forbid me to even talk to Boomer anymore… Blossom? No I can't, she'll have Brick talk to Boomer about it, crossing Brick off too. Buttercup? Maybe…. What about Butch? Ha! I doubt he'll listen completely.' Her thoughts raged on.

'If only they knew that Boomer was the cause of this confusion… And hurt.' She finally thought, holding tightly to her pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okie so this was the first chapter of my first ButchxBubbles fic! How was it? Good? Bad? Alright? Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, there was no Butch in it. Please R&R! Thank you, until next time.**


	2. Funny Feeling

_**Her Depression, His Comfort and Their New-Found Peace**_

_**Chapter 2: Funny Feeling  
**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter! I apologize for the late update! I had Midterms all this week as well as the dreaded writers block. Thank you to those who reviewed! As usual R&R and do enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer: As always I __**DO NOT**__ own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys or anything else, except for the plot of this Fanfic. Everything else is owned by Craig McCracken._

_

* * *

_

"… I found her crying in her room again". A female voice said in the hallway, just a few feet from Bubbles' door.

"Seriously? Again? This is getting a bit out of hand, don't you think Blossom? What happened to the super happy Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, Buttercup, I don't know. She's not talking to me about it either, what about you?" Blossom questioned.

Buttercup shook her head, "I've tried to get her to open up but… No good. She just makes up some pathetic half-truth. What could be the cause of her being this way? Blossom, I'm worried about Bubbles." The toughest of the sisters admitted.

"I am too, Buttercup. I don't think she'll just automatically open up this time like she usually does though, so the best we can do for now is try and cheer her up." Blossom said her head hung in shame. Was there no other way she could help her little sister?

Buttercup looked toward their youngest sister's door and with a sigh, hung her head as well…

Meanwhile, Bubbles stirred in her sleep, still not waking from her sleep. While she was sleeping someone had covered her up, placing her Octi in her arms.

A figure sat on the rounded window, watching the girl as she slept. "Sorry, Bubbles. It's entirely my fault you're like this. What can I do to make you forgive me?" A male voice whispered before smoothing down her hair. He took off through the window silently, leaving a colored streak behind him.

"I love you…" Bubbles mumbled, still in a deep sleep.

The next day, the sun shone through Bubbles' window, making the girl groan groggily. She sat up, pushing the cover off of her and placing Octi onto the pillow. A puzzled look covered her face. "Who covered me and gave me Octi?" She wondered aloud, before shrugging it off. "Blossom or the Professor probably…" She mumbled lightly and hopped off of the bed, stretching her limbs.

"Shower time." She yawned; grabbing all of the necessities she needed and headed out into the hallway toward the bathroom. Luckily for her, Blossom was a slightly later riser then she was and Buttercup slept till noon unless it was a school day.

A sigh of content slipped past her lips as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, fully clothed and a towel wrapped around her head. "Morning, Blossom." She said in a sing-song voice.

Blossom covered her yawn and smiled tiredly at her sister, happy to see her back to her usual self. "Good morning, Bubbles." She said before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Bubbles skipped back into her room to dry and fix her hair. She thoroughly dried it and was now sitting in front of the mirror a thoughtful look gracing her features. "Up or down?" She wondered aloud, holding half of her hair up while the other flowed down freely. She inspected the mirror carefully, with a fashionita's eye. "Down with clips!" She finally decided and went to work.

She was finished as she twirled around in front of her full length mirror; Blossom's present to her when they first got their own individual rooms. The Professor had decided it was time they all needed a bit of privacy and space to themselves. Truthfully none of them really minded still sharing a room with one another, but they decided it'd be a good experience. Each got a present for one another, a sort of good-bye in a way of new independence.

She eyed herself, her silky blonde hair flowed freely down to her mid-back, and large ribbon clips on either side of her head, held her hair back from covering her face. She had on a crisp new blue and white, clingy shirt that hugged her upper curves. A skirt of royal blue color and clean white tights adorned her legs. To complete the outfit she threw on golden flats and a blue over-the-shoulder purse with gold snaps. "Perfect!" She sang, twirling one final time in front of the mirror.

As if on cue, her stomach lowly growled and she nodded, heading downstairs to the kitchen. She fixed up a pile of pancakes for her and her family. Just a she finished, the Professor, Blossom and a very groggy, but clean Buttercup came down. Bubbles was slightly surprised to see her green sister up this early.

"Smells good." Blossom said as she walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"Food…!" Buttercup moaned, her stomach loudly growling.

The Professor laughed, "Thank you Bubbles." He said as their breakfast plates were put in front of them. Blossom's had slices of strawberry; Buttercup's had green apple slices and Bubbles were filled with little blueberries. The Professor preferred his pancakes plain with a side of black coffee.

They each enjoyed their meal quietly before the Professor asked: "So girls what are you planning on doing today?"

The three looked at each other; in truth they had not planned anything at all that day. "Well…" Blossom started.

"Me and Butch were planning on going to the mall. I forgot to ask you guys yesterday if you wanted to come plus Bubbles fell asleep early and Blossom was reading when I got home from the park." Buttercup said. Butch and Buttercup, unlike her sisters, were not dating one another, but were simply good friends, almost best friends. Bubbles had once asked them why and they both replied that they had someone else that they loved, who they were waiting for. After that, Bubbles never bothered to bring up that topic again.

"So what do you say? Butch asked his brothers, but they both said they might not be able to make it, though they might come later if they finish early with whatever." She asked.

Bubbles and Blossom each thought for a moment. Bubbles, avoided the topic of Boomer in her mind and thought mainly about her last mall trip. Blossom simply thought of any last minute studying and crime fighting they each needed to do; nothing coming to mind. Slowly they both nodded

"Sure why not?" Bubbles sang

"Alright." Was Blossom's reply. The Professor smiled at his girls, even after so many years together they were still as close as ever.

"Well Butch should be here—" Buttercup was cut off at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Now, I guess…" She mumbled getting up to answer the door. Bubbles and Blossom cleared the table and went to wash the dishes, even after the Professor's protests.

Once they were finished the three walked into the living room.

"Hello, Butch." Professor greeted him. Butch nodded.

"Hi." He said in reply with his usual bored-like tone.

"Good morning." Blossom said with a nod.

Again Butch nodded back and greeted her with a "Hello."

"Hi, Butch! Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Bubbles chirped. Even though she had a boyfriend, Bubbles was naturally overly-friendly to everyone, it didn't matter who.

Butch smirked, already familiar with Bubbles' friendly and curious nature. "Hey, Bubbles. Same to you; I've been around." He replied his bored-tone never changing but the smirk evident on his face. It was an odd thing that Butch did. Usually Buttercup was the only one to make him speak more than one sentence, or word for that matter, at a time. However whenever Bubbles was around, he would reply almost or just as much to her, but that was it, unless it was his brothers. It was something that always puzzled the girls, except for Buttercup. She knew things about Butch, just like Bubbles knew things about Boomer and Blossom knew things about Brick. It was a counterpart thing they guessed.

"So are we going or not?" Buttercup asked a bit impatient. Her hands rested on her baggy jeaned hips. Her sneaker tapped against the carpeted floor, waiting for her response. Butch put a hand on her shoulder where her sleeveless green hoody and white t-shirt met. She sighed impatiently.

Laughing Blossom and Bubbles both said "Yea we're going."

"But, we're taking the car, I don't feel like flying in a skirt, and I'm sure Bubbles feels the same at the moment." Blossom said in her usual bossy tone. Buttercup and even Butch rolled their eyes.

"You girlies and your skirts." Buttercup mumbled, tossing Blossom's car keys to said girl.

Blossom merely smiled. "Okay let's go. Bye Professor." She said over her shoulder.

"See you later!" Buttercup called, already out the door.

"Bye! See you in a few!" Bubbles said waving behind her. With that the door was closed, leaving the Professor to look around the empty house. His shoulders slumped slightly.

"I need more to do." He mumbled as he headed down to his lab.

Blossom opened up the car and rested herself in the drivers' seat, adjusting the rear-view mirror till it fit to her liking. Buttercup slid into the front passenger seat, slamming the door shut. Bubbles sat at her usual seat behind Buttercup. Butch sat next to her, behind Blossom, a shine of unspoken confusion in his eyes. Each time he and or his brothers rode with the girls, they always had the same seating arrangements, regardless of their status to one of the girls. He had once asked Buttercup, when they were hanging out one day, about it and she simply told him it was a preference they each agreed felt best for all of them. To that day, it made him wonder what she meant.

"Buckle up." Blossom said after shutting her door and clicking the harness into place. She was in the middle of starting the car when everyone had done as she said. "Alright let's go." She said an excited tone in her voice.

Throughout the whole trip to Townsville Mall, Buttercup, Butch and Bubbles chatted. Or more like Buttercup said her comments every other minute, as Bubbles chatted with Butch who would reply back when he found the need to.

"… and then he gave me a bunch of red roses! I was so happy." Bubbles had finished telling Butch about an event that occurred between her and Boomer about a year ago when she was especially frustrated one day. Buttercup had put her headphones on, blasting the music so she didn't have to hear that story for the fiftieth time. Butch nodded, unbeknown to Bubbles a dark glint in his eyes, as he finished hearing the story for the first time.

"Didn't think Boomer could be like that, then again I never did believe we'd be friends nor have anyone of us dating either." He said, earning a nod in reply. Bubbles smiled lovingly into the air, never realizing she was still facing Butch, as she thought about her Boomer. But as her thoughts carried on a slight frown replaced her smile for a moment, her heart suddenly heavy.

Butch had instantly noticed the change with a frown set on his face. He sighed internally before reaching out and lightly shook her by the shoulder. "Bubbles." He mumbled.

Immediately she came out of her thoughts and smiled, "Huh? What? Did I space out?" She asked curiously, tilting her head, feigning ignorance. Butch frowned more knowing she was faking.

In the front Buttercup and Blossom both frowned as well, knowing that Bubbles was putting her getting lost in her thoughts as spacing out. They both sighed lowly but Bubbles and Butch could still hear.

His face turned toward the front, "Sighing like that, you'll age quicker." He said, unable to resist the tease. After seeing Blossom roll her eyes in the mirror and Buttercup turning around to make a face at him, he turned back to Bubbles, a stern look replacing the lighthearted smirk on his face.

Bubbles, not expecting him to look at her like that, felt her heart speed up slightly. An ever-so faint pink rose to her cheeks from embarrassment but she shook her head, as though clearing away wandering thoughts.

"Bubbles." He said his bored-tone still in place, but took on a slight tint of concern within it. She knew what he wanted but she shook her head.

"It was nothing." She smiled widely, it was a genuine smile but one used for different feelings and not happiness.

His look told her he did not believe her and she just knew that he wasn't going to let it slide that easily like Blossom or walk away after trying a couple of dozen times like Buttercup.

She gulped slightly but continued her staring contest with him for the rest of the way. For some reason, she had found herself getting lost in his eyes, their color drastically contrasting hers. She had to shake it away a few times but managed to keep a hold of herself for the most part.

Finally the car came to a complete stop as Blossom neatly parked the car in an open spot in the lot. Each of them piled out of the car, stretching their limbs and started to head toward the large shopping complex. Butch turned to Bubbles before she began walking, "I'll find out sooner or later. Sooner than later." He told her before walking off to catch up with the other two. She stood there, speechless, a funny feeling bubbling in her stomach. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was but she quickly let it go by shaking her head. She jogged to catch up with the rest of them, the odd feeling bubbling in her stomach each time she stole a glance at Butch.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is it for the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Was it good? Bad? Okay? How are you liking it so far? Thank you for reading! Please R&R! **


End file.
